The Secret Diary of Huang Yueying, aged 13
by Henry VII
Summary: A level-headed, husband-devoted workaholic lady? Pfft, not the teen Yue Ying. Follow the life of a "different" teenager as she gets into crappy situations and faces the hardships of growing up in her new school. Nasty classmates, weird friends, and all sorts of crazy stuff ensue! Read and Review!
1. How To Read

**The Secret Diary of Huang Yueying, aged 13.5**

**How To Read**

Hi reader!

This isn't even a Chapter – there will actually be no chapters, it's a diary after all.

But there will be Seasons and Days (or even some parts of a Day), and one chapter here on equals a diary page. A diary page equals two pages of Word Text. Enjoy!


	2. September 1 - September 7

**Autumn**

**September 1, morning**

I'm starting a diary, kind of like a new life. I need one, we've just moved to this dirty town, so a new life can probably cheer me up. The place really sucks. Narrow streets, stupid people, it's nothing like the big city I'm used to live in. Everything is terrible.

Even the fact my new school doesn't require students to wear school uniforms doesn't make me feel better – I'm sure the provincial kids here will go all envious about my green jeans and my Harley Davidson jacket. Don't think I'm an arrogant bitch or something, I just know how it is. I've read tons of books about teenagers.

School starts in half an hour, so I have to get up and leave. Man, this is going to be the worst day of my life. Oh wait, no. I've got 364 more, till we can finally go back to my city. My dad's crazy about his job, I've told him not to go here like a 1000 times, but no, studying insects seems to trouble him more than me.

**September 1, evening**

It did suck. The school is an old building with broken windows and rotten floors. We're going to freeze when winter comes.

I got to sit at one desk with some weird kid who kept trying to tell me how he was awesome and noble and no one understood that in this godforsaken village of a town. I told him I wasn't going to either. He has to be more modest, because I'm the city girl here. He told me to stop being such an asshole. I bitch-slapped him just for the fun of it, so I got detention, so I'm sitting here on the windowsill writing. Zhong Hui is also here, trying to think up a new name for himself, as I had informed him of Hui meaning "dick" in some Slavic languages. Poor boy.

One good thing is that some savage-looking girl told me I was cool when I hit the obnoxious Zhong, bad thing is that she's savage. My dad says I'm a "troubled teen", so he'd be totally upset if he knows I'm racist, because my last sentence looks racist.

I should probably make friends with that girl, or at least learn her name.

**September 2**

Her name is Zhu Rong. Zhong Hui tried to convince her that meant "black slut" in some Slavic languages. Look who's racist. I pushed him into the girls' bathroom. Three hours of detention, but that was worth every minute.

I'm glad Zhu Rong isn't the crybaby type of girl. I think I've made a friend. Although my father's going to say I'm teaming up with bullies.

**September 3**

Zhong Hui's parents came. They told dad I was a terrible, cruel, amoral girl who should have been sent to a colony for underage criminals instead of this school. My dad politely told them there was no such colony here. They wondered if he was retarded or what, because there are many other cities. My dad wondered why their son isn't in some underage Nazi colony in a faraway town then. They told dad they'll meet in the court.

Why do I always get into so much trouble? Maybe I won't do that when I grow up, I'll be all serious and hard-working, and my life won't suck this much, I don't know.

My dad said he used to be just like me when he was young.

That didn't help me escape doing all the choirs our helper had to do for three weeks, duh.

**September 4**

Went to school with some sweets for Zhong Hui – dad said that could help us escape court. Maybe he is retarded after all. At least Yue Ying and Zhu Rong had a nice breakfast.

Our Social Studies teacher came after the lessons to tell us we had to do some research on what an ideal leader had to be for a whole year, and that we'll have to form four different teams to make researching easier. I wonder if such stuff is legal at all.

I ended up having to work in a company of goody-two-shoes benevolence fanatics. At least I'm not with Zhong Hui or with that freak Lu Bu. He attempted to rape his girlfriend last year, or at least that's what she says. She's still his girlfriend though, which I fail to understand. That's probably what my dad calls alternative morality. I'm positive no one would ever attempt to rape me, because I'd just kick his ass. Or her ass. Diao Chan says that's actually because I'm unattractive. Uh-huh, really tactful.

The awesome news is that I now have to sit at one desk with any of my team members. The bad news is that my deskmate is a nerdy video games fan who somehow tries to get closer to me.

Also, first day without detention! Yay!

**September 5**

Man, I'm really unlucky. Our leader (I think his name was Liu Bei?..) is a workaholic and a justice fag. Or should I say, enthusiast. He wants us to make a school gazette so that we can gain extra points on our ideal leader project. Maybe the idea isn't that bad, but why do I have to be the chief editor? My A's in Chinese don't give me extra time for that crap, do they? My dorky deskmate says Bei chose me because he thinks social work can help me become more adequate. I think I'm absolutely normal without the social work.

At least Liu Bei isn't aggressive like Cao Ca0 of the blue team. He got into a fight with Yuan Shao on the very first day after class separation. Although I would've totally done the same, since Yuan Shao is almost an exact copy of Zhong Hui, minus the brains. I'm not saying Hui is clever, it's just Yuan Shao's dumbness.

**September 6**

Our gazette team went to Zhao Yun's house to work on a peer pressure article, and of course I got into a shitty situation again. At least this time it's Zhuge Liang's fault, not mine. Who asked him to bring his nerdy bros from other teams over? I didn't. I swear I didn't. So when Zhuge got into a fight with Sima Yi (he said my deskmate wasn't ever going to find a girlfriend because of his acne, which is, I guess, absolutely true, even though he tries to make me his gf, or that's what it looks like), and when they started hurling Zhao Yun's sandwiches at each other, and when Zhou Yu joined Sima Yi, I just had to assist Zhuge Liang, because two nerds vs one nerd is unfair. I gave Sima Yi a black eye while Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu stood beside us giggling at how Sima got beaten by a girl. When Sima broke a window with a chair he planned to throw at me, I wanted to choke those two because they kinda started it. At least, not me. I'm not talking to them ever again.

Now Sima's dad will have to pay for the window, which he can't do, as he has 8 kids and no wife, so I feel kinda guilty.

Oh, and we haven't come up with a single idea for the article.

**September 7**

My dad has just informed me my school was a school for behavior-problematic kids, so this number of fights a week is okay. That's lovely to hear. As if I was about to start worrying. Sima's eye is wicked bad. Uh-huh. I'm so going to a colony if he ends up one-eyed.

By the way, first week in this town is over. 51 weeks to go.


	3. September 8 - September 17

**September 8**

Sima is getting hospitalized. I wonder if he told it was my fault. Although I bet he did, he's such a jerk. Look who's being evil to a poor injured kid. Sometimes I think I'm horrible, but I just can't help it. Dad says I should pay more attention to my Confucianism studies, but I somehow despise the whole "respect the elder and obey" thing. Zhu Rong does too, but she's lucky not to have Confucian-believer parents, duh.

Zhuge Liang invited me to go to the movies with him. I'm not talking to him, yeah, sure, but he offered free popcorn.

Can't stop feeling uneasy about it now, because Zhuge's creepy friends are all coming. The Jiang Wei guy kept calling me his lady while wearing a me gusta smile. Something makes me feel like shit's gonna happen.

**September 9**

Sima came to school today. He made up the whole hospital thing to skip an algebra test. Zhuge says that sucks, but that's probably because he'd gotten a C. I think it's kinda cool. Not that I like Sima Yi or anything. Zhu Rong said he had a girlfriend, Zhang Chihuahua or such. Must be terrible to have such a name. But I saw that girl, she said Sima was gay and there's no point in liking him.

Why did she even tell me that, I never liked him.

Lo, that just looked like some ditzy bitch diary. I should really pay more attention to studying.

**September 10**

The movie was awesome (guns, bitches, drama, well, you get the point), but it seems like nobody but me, Zhuge, Sima, Zhou Yu, Zhang Wei, and some pyromaniac weirdo cared, because everybody around us was busy making out. I thought I saw Zhong Hui and Yuan Shao, but it's probably just me.

This town is so damn small, there was nobody I didn't know in the hall.

**September 11**

Zhu Rong said I should stop hanging around with "those dorks", because she thought she heard about me being Zhuge's girlfriend, which I was not. When I told Zhuge that, he said that was all a part of his scheme. When I asked what the scheme was, he lolled at me and said I'm talking to him again.

I think he's really trying to get to be my boyfriend. I should move to another desk.

**September 12**

Moved to Liu Bei. Heard Sun Shang Xiang talking about how I want to get closer to the Emperor's relative the very same day. People, get a life. What the hell.

We have to present the first volume of the gazette the day after tomorrow, and guess what we have ready? Correct, nothing.

**September 13**

Liu Bei didn't come today. Looks like somebody's trying to avoid working on the gazette. It's Sunday, and instead of playing CS I'm sitting at Zhao Yun's trying to come up with something – anything, actually – for the gazette. It seems like his parents don't mind bunches of kids visiting their apartment every now and then. Lucky him. My dad says he gets a headache from the very thought of my classmates coming to our house.

I've also persuaded Zhu Rong to come with us, but she's of no use. She can't even make sandwiches. I mean, she can, but she thinks it's not right for a woman to make sandwiches when the others are writing stuff, as that violates her rights. I totally agree with her.

We've decided to become feminists when we grow up. We need more people, I'll start searching as soon as the gazette thing is over.

**September 14**

Handed our day-and-night's work to the principal. He said he'll check it as soon as possible. I hope that won't be too soon, because what we wrote was really crappy. Uh-huh.

I also found a good candidate for our feminist movement. Too bad he turned out to be a boy. Oh, humanity. At least now I know Sima Yi's not the only gay one here.

Zhu Rong was more successful, she brought us Cai Wenji. I personally think she's a total sissy, but maybe I'm just bad at judging people. Zhu Rong said she was smart.

Man, I saw her giving her breakfast away to Cao Cao, who's allergic to just about everything. Kind? Yes. Smart? Hell no.

**September 15**

Liu Bei showed up. I was already in my epic battle stance, but he told me Xing Cai had already done my job. He even showed me some bruises, so I spared him. I guess I'm gradually getting kinder.

Also, Xing Cai? Who is she, I have never noticed her before. She sounds like an amazing feminist candidate. Zhu Rong said Xing Cai was dead strict and nasty.

I still think we need such people for our cause.

**September 16**

My dad said the whole feminist thing was just plain ridiculous. I now know that he's a male chauvinist, so he's our enemy. I confessed to Cai Wenji. She said that was all right and even good, because tolerating his horrid behavior is a good challenge. Maybe she isn't a sissy after all.

Dad said we could have meetings at our house just for the fun of it. Seems like he wants to spy on us.

I'll make him regret those arrogant words, he totally needs to be more respectful.

Fell asleep a proud feminist today. My room is our HQ.

**September 17**

The gazette hasn't been checked yet. What a relief.

Asked Sima if his friend Zhang Chihuahua would agree to join our cause. This made Zhuge laugh for 15 minutes non-stop. What's wrong with him, no, really?

Sima Yi said he's not going to talk to me ever again for making such a fool of him. I still don't get what I had done wrong.

Those two are probably also chauvinistic swine.

Or Zhuge laughed at the possibility of Sima having a gf.

Or I Iook funny when I talk.

Life's complicated, duh.


	4. A Random Reminder

**A Random Reminder**

**Hey dudes!**

**I see people reading my story, and it's absolutely awesome to see that, really. But what about reviewing?**

**One awesome person here left a review – that was KaiAbelinda. Yay for her!**

**I'd like you to maybe try and follow her example? Pretty please? :3**

**Your reviews are essential, I love you all, dudes! :'D**


End file.
